Eric Staffer
*Former Spartan-II *Failed augmentation procedure *Established the New Colonial Alliance |affiliation=New Colonial Alliance }} This is an invitation. When the Covenant started glassing planets, the UNSC abandoned the Outer Colonies. For three decades, we trembled in fear and forgot the injustice. That fear will be our undoing in these times. The Outer Colonies must remember what it was like when the UNSC intervened. Eric Staffer regarding the UEG patrolling of the Outer Colonies in 2554. Eric Staffer, formerly known as Spartan-026, is the leader of the New Colonial Alliance and a former candidate for the Spartan-II Program. When the UNSC abandoned the Outer Colonies to the Covenant onslaught, Eric Staffer and his comrades united what remnants there were of the battered colonies. He provided trade, economic growth, and a sense of security. Although despite his best efforts, the Covenant had taken three colonies under his watch and protection. In the post-war period, Eric Staffer became the heroic protector of the Outer Colonies, outshined only by the Master Chief who ended the war. Biography Spartan Training Eric Staffer was born on Carthage in 2511. He was selected to become one of seventy-five children that'll be kidnapped and trained into Spartan-II soldiers. It happened in 2517, Eric was taken from his home, transferred to Reach, and given the name Eric-026. Mandisa Hawken discovered that Eric had cried for his family for two months before accepting that Reach was where he had to be. Eric remembers befriending Esperanza-061 during their training, but any friendship they had was lost when he failed the augmentation procedures in 2525. Eric's body couldn't cope with the drugs, and his muscles tore themselves apart. He was sent to the Scylla Recovery Station on Scylla. He remained in the rehabilitation facility for a whole decade. While in recovery, Eric studied government, psychology, and astrophysics. His melancholy grew when he realized he might never fight alongside his comrades again. That anguish evolved into hatred, and he blamed the Office of Naval Intelligence. When he recovered in 2535, Eric was given the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor and assigned to guard the planet known as Scylla. Instead of protecting the planet, Eric contacted Covenant forces and revealed the planet's location. Defector On 14 June 2535, the Covenant invaded Scylla and laid waste to the planet. Eric abandoned his position and escaped the invasion on board an evacuation craft. Leaving behind the UNSC, Eric returned to his home on Carthage. He was listed as missing in action and presumed killed during the attack. Eric search the databases and hospital records in search for his family and his identity. His family had died in his abscence. The economy was collapsing, and the government was corrupt. Because of corrupt governments, Eric lost everything. Lexington Monroe had encountered Eric Staffer and became his mentor. Lex introduced Eric to the underground rebellion that was festering in the wake of Carthage's corrupt government. After a decade, Eric's reputation had improved so dramatically that the underground recognized his authority. Because of his large physique and intelligence, he was able to form a proper coup d'etat. The coup had successfully overthrown the local government in 2545. Following success and reform, Eric announced the establishment of the New Colonial Alliance. New Colonial Alliance Along with Wade Carlson and John Valero, Eric Staffer had set the New Colonial Alliance to become the main governance in the Outer Colonies. In that same month, the NCA adopted the first new colonies into its hold. Jawbreaker and Lobestone joined within the same year of its establishment. Branches were formed in the NCA to manage internal and external affairs. The Security Force became the alliance's unofficial military and conducted several missions to protect the colonies and ward off enemies. Margarine Asher was chosen to become their First Officer, the highest rank in the force. The Department of Commerce and Trade was created to manage trade between the allied colonies. It also houses a sub branch that dubs itself the Fetchers. Fetchers explore the glasslands and recover assets and treasures. In 2548, the alliance stretched its influence beyond the neighboring worlds. Namur was adopted into the alliance and offered great scientific research and suuport. As a result, Eric established the Namur Intelligence Agency to conduct research and development. The agency was kept under strict watch to make sure they didn't over step their boundaries. In the following years, the NCA would adopt several other worlds under its umbrella. While the UNSC defended the Inner Colonies from the Covenant, Eric was protecting the Outer Colonies. However, in all occasions where the Covenant were encountered, the NCA was unable to protect its people. Protection was merely an illusion to gain followers and notoriety. Breaking a Government At the Great War's conclusion, the New Colonial Alliance had made a miraculous discovery. The Covenant had partially glassed Coral in 2552, but the aliens didn't uncover the Forerunner underground complex. The NCA set up camp around the complex and studied their findings. The structure contained scores of advanced weapons and technology. These treasures were reverse-engineered to develop advanced laser-based rifles. The Series-1 Directed Energy Rifle (SEER) was developed and mass produced for the NCA. It saw first use during the engagements on Ballast against the UNSC. On 18 June 2553, Eric Staffer recieved files from Axel Chekov that corroborate the atrocities of the Spartan-II Program. Eric had the proof he needed, but he was reminded of his goal and the role the Spartan Program played. Eric contacts Chekov and discussed their plans to break the Office of Naval Intelligence. In May 2554, Eric Staffer began releasing statements over Waypoint that called for action against the UNSC. He discussed the injustices, the bombing of Far Isle, and the ORION Project being used against the colonies. His messages were enough to remind the colonies that the UNSC is the real enemy. In response, the Office of Naval Intelligence shut down communications in the Outer Colonies and began patrolling the region for signs of rebellion. Eric had intentionally allowed the UNSC back into the affairs of the Outer Colonies, and the colonists would decide that the UNSC was worth rebelling against. Category:Spartan-II Program Category:Insurrectionist Category:New Colonial Alliance